


Testing Limits

by Ania



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: M/M couples with a power differential - Sasuke/Orochimaru





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/246741.html?thread=1378110933#cmt1378110933

Sasuke held his final form until his muscles no longer ached, tired of sending signals of pain only to be ignored. He sheathed the sword with an unsteady grip, feeling vaguely disconnected from his fatigued body. But he'd held the form.  
  
He sipped from his water bottle, trying not to notice how good the cool water felt. Then he realized that chill trickle was running down his spine.  
  
He turned, keeping the movement casual. He greeted Orochimaru with a grunt.  
  
"So impolite, Sasuke. Come along to the lab. I want to see how fast you can run in this condition."


End file.
